


Inevitable

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: Till you come back home [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Captain Canary, Earth-2 Captain Canary, Earth-2 District Attorney Sara Lance, Earth-2 Mayor Leonard Snart, F/M, Fluff, Sara never liked Oliver, The rating will probably change to M, You know i love my smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Mayor Snart has a meeting with a new District Attorney, Sara Lance and they both find themselves drawn to one another.





	1. The way to the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Things have been tough this week, but i hope you all had the best holidays so far.  
> But despite everything i really wanted to write some Earth-2 Captain Canary, which I surprisingly have never tried before.  
> So, this is probably going to have 2 chapters or three if you enjoy it.  
> Enjoy your holidays and happy reading!  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.  
> Also i don't own this quote by Kiersten White.

 

* * *

 

_"I do believe in fate and destiny, but I also believe we are only fated to do the things that we'd choose anyway. And I'd choose you, in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality."_

 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep.”

“But I’m tired.”

“I want to savor this moment right here for as long as I can.”

“Come on, I have to get up early tomorrow. You do too.”

“Can you just not think about tomorrow? …Can you only think about today…Tonight? Me…” His hand stroked her bare spine. “…And you.”

“I think I can manage.” She answered and crossed her arms on his chest; leaning and pressing a soft kiss on his lips- her hair draping around them like a curtain, as the light of the moon flooded from the numerous windows of his penthouse.

“Not sleepy anymore, aren’t you?”  

“Wide awake.” She answered and pulled the thin sheets to cover them as she started kissing him again.

 

**3 MONTHS EARLIER**

“After Captain West- Allen cancelled your appointment I scheduled a meeting with the new D.A.”

“And why would you do that, Lisa?” The man questioned as he lifted his eyes from his computer to look at his little sister, who stood in the other end of his large office.

“Because you need to make sure she isn’t going to be like the last one.” She pointed out- dropping a folder in front of her brother. “Plus, she is really hot, Lenny. Like model-hot.”

He rolled his eyes and opened the folder. The woman; Sara Lance, was indeed fit for something much different from a District Attorney by her looks, but her qualifications showed otherwise. She had graduated from Star City University with outstanding grades as a lawyer and then proceeded to get a Juris Doctor in The School of Law of The Washington University. She denied a position in SSPD, where her father is Captain and strangely decided to accept the one in Central City instead.

“I guess I can see what kind of a mystery this woman is.” Leonard responded with a shrug. “Couldn’t possibly be worse than Hart.”

 

At exactly 3.30, Leonard’s secretary let him know that Mrs. Lance had arrived.  He got up from his office chair and walked closer to the door; ready to act cold towards the stranger.

But the door opened and in walked the most disarmingly attractive person that Leonard Snart had seen in his entire life. The photo on her resume didn’t do her justice in the slightest.

The young woman; she couldn’t possibly be older than 27, was dressed in a navy blue blazer and a white shirt that was tucked in a pair of black fitting pants- something that many women of her profession wore, but surely didn’t look as good as it did on her. Her long blonde hair was pulled in a ponytail and his fingers itched to free it and let it fall free on her shoulders.

“Sara Lance.” She introduced herself and offered him her hand to shake. He accepted it; cold skin against her hot one and suddenly a shiver run through both of their spines. “Nice to meet you Mayor Snart.”

“Please, call me Leonard.” He suggested as he settled in his chair once again and the woman sat in the one on the other end of the furniture. “I might be older than you, but Mayor Snart makes me think of an 80 year old man.”

“It’s only fair that you call me Sara, then.” She agreed with a smile that made the cold man’s chest heat. “So, can I ask what’s the purpose of this meeting… _Leonard_?”

“My sister thought it would be good to get to know the new District Attorney.”

“You mean see if I’m planning to follow my predecessor’s footsteps in regards of my work.” She shot and he raised his hands in mock-surrender.

“You caught me.” Leonard admitted with a smirk. “There are only so many criminals the Flash can deal with in this city. Many of them are within these offices or the precinct. I do not wish to have a corrupted official removed, only for another one to be hired into his place.”

“I can assure you that I will not be a problem of that sort.” Sara told him. “I am here to bring justice. Money can’t buy my morals, Leonard.”

“Why come here? Why not go to Star City and be closer to your father?” He questioned and immediately regretted his decision among seeing Sara’s expression. “ _Sara_ , excuse me; it was indiscreet for me to ask.”

“It’s okay.” She answered and sat up straighter. “It’s that… My sister wanted to be a D.A in Star City and I found it better to work somewhere she wouldn’t have.”

“She’s…?” Leonard asked with genuine concern on his voice.

“She died.” Sara admitted and took a deep breath. “When I was 18. She sailed off in a yacht with her boyfriend and…it sunk. That’s actually why I became a District Attorney. She was studying to be a lawyer and I…”

“Sara, I’m sorry…” He knew it wasn’t nearly enough, but it was all he had.

“It’s okay.” She reassured the man she had just met; yet had told something so personal too. “It was 9 years ago… Her boyfriend was stranded in an island and came back to Star City 4 years ago. Didn’t feel like hanging around anymore.”

“I didn’t mean to get so personal. Excuse me if I have been… unprofessional.” Leonard tried to compose himself, not wanting the young woman to think that any of this was intentional. “And from what you told me today and from meeting you, Sara, I think that you will do well for this city; I really do.”

“It means a lot for you to say that to me.”

 

“So, how was he?” Iris asked as she sat in a stool in Sara’s kitchen counter; fiddling with her spaghetti.

“First, this is so fifty shades of grey. And second, he was nothing like you told me he would be.” Sara told her, eating from her own plate. “He was so polite and not cold at all.”

“I just told you what people have been saying ever since he got elected. To everyone’s eyes he is _Captain Cold_.” Sara rolled her eyes at the comment; not wanting to admit that she had heard the exact same thing.

“So what about you and Barry?”

“What about me and Barry? We’re okay. Just same old.”

“He seemed a little strange after you returned from Keystone. Any baby on the way?”

Sara hated Oliver Queen so much; but the only thing that she was grateful to him for was meeting Barry and Iris.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Iris suggested and Sara looked at her confused.

“You and Mr. Mayor. I haven’t seen you smile in a very very long time, Sara.”

“It’s nothing.” She said with a shrug. “He was just being polite; wanted to prevent another corrupted D.A I guess.”

 

When the phone in Sara’s office rang a week later; literally the last person she expected to be on the other end of the line, was Leonard Snart.

“Hope I’m not interrupting.” Said the man through the phone and Sara felt a smile appear on her face again- damn you Leonard.

“I’m always free for the mayor.” She answered and now Leonard was the one with the smile on his face. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I have; well _my baby sister Lisa for the most part_ , organized a New Year’s Eve ball. And I thought you might want to attend; get to know everyone a little better and get a better look at the people you are defending.” 

“Uhm…Okay.” She answered and heard Leonard’s sigh of relief from the other end of the line. “Don’t you have to have a date for something like that?”

“It’s not mandatory.” He answered and Sara sucked her breathed. “But I wouldn’t mind going with you.”

“You just want to go with me so we can mock the women’s’ ugly dresses and the men with their mistresses.”

“Ouch, that really hurt.” He joked and Sara laughed at the man’s sudden excitement in his voice. “It’s this Sunday. So this means that I have to pick you up?”

She thought of the paparazzi and how they all would kill for a shot of the mayor and his date.

“We can meet there.”

“Okay. See you Sunday. I’ll have my secretary send you an invitation.”

“See you on Sunday.”

 

For the rest of the week Sara kept stressing about the ball. She had never been the kind of girl who would always be on sweats, but not the one who would wear dresses at every chance either. So dressing up for a ball was a little out of her league.

But with the help of a lot of luck and Iris, Sara had found a dress that she didn’t despise.

Then came Sunday evening and she found herself walking inside a large banquet hall that was decorated from head to toe with beautiful garlands, twinkle lights and other various Christmas decorations. Leonard’s sister was really good at this.

Iris had immediately dragged Barry to the dance floor and Sara was left standing alone in a place filled with dancing couples.

“Lonely?” Said a voice behind her as Sara turned and was face-to-face with Leonard.

“Not anymore.” She answered as observed the man with a smile on her face. He wore a sharp black suit along with a black shirt and a tie and he looked rather breathtaking. “You look rather handsome tonight.”

“I’m hardly a match for you.” He acknowledged; eyes scanning the body of the woman. Her dress was a rich shade of emerald and the top was all lace with long sleeves of the same material, as the bottom spilled in a majestic skirt that reached the floor.

“Flatterer.”

He stretched out his hand towards her and smiled.

“You want to dance, Sara?” He asked her and she placed her delicate hand on top of his.

“Lead the way, Mr. Mayor.”

All eyes were on the pair, as Leonard guided Sara to the dance floor. He pulled the woman close; resting his hands on her hips just as she placed hers on his shoulders.

“They are staring us.” Sara whispered as they began to sway on the beautiful melody of the piano. Leonard turned his head a little and saw that almost every person in the room was observing him and Sara. Everyone was used to seeing _“Captain Cold”_ and now, seeing the same man being affectionate towards anyone but his sister in front of a crowd was extremely odd.

“Let them.” He answered and twirled Sara around, before returning her to her original position. They danced until they couldn’t move and the two soon realized that there were only a few people left on the dance floor.

“Do you want a ride back home?” Leonard offered as they walked out of the banquet hall and out to the cold air of Central City. He heard Sara’s stomach rumble and soon he realized that they hadn’t eaten at all during the whole evening. “I have an idea.”

Sara looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows and suddenly he had grabbed her by the hand and was leading her to a Big Belly Burger that was just around the corner. Leonard smiled at her and pushed the door open; happy to see that they were the only costumers.

They sat in a table by the window, the man with the tuxedo and the woman with the ballgown. Most of the skirt was spilling on the floor, but Sara didn’t seem to care at all. She ordered a milkshake, fries and a burger while Leonard got only a burger.

“You are actually going to dip your fries in the milkshake?” He asked the blonde who had already eaten her burger.

“Hey; don’t judge it until you try!” Sara protested as she dipped a fry in the milkshake and ate it; a sound of satisfaction emitting from her mouth. She did the same thing again and gave Leonard the fry, who was looking at it disgusted.

“You really think I’m going to eat this?” Sara fake-pouted and he sighed. He ate the fry and soon the appalled look was gone from his face. “Okay, it’s not that bad.”

“Ha! I told you!” She squealed and laughed. Leonard observed the joyous expression on the woman face and smiled. “What? Do I have ketchup on my face or anything?”

“You just look dashing when you laugh.” Leonard answered sincerely and redness spread on her pale cheeks.

“Thank you for making this night much better than I expected it to be.”                

“Wouldn’t want our new District Attorney to have a bad first impression of Central City; now would we?”

“Mayoral duty?” Sara questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“If going on a date with a gorgeous woman is mayoral duty then I am really happy with the profession I chose.” A blush appeared in Sara’s cheeks again.

“Was tonight considered a date, Leonard?” He just smirked.

“Tonight is considered whatever you want it to be.”

She leaned and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Goodnight, Mayor.”


	2. Bullets above Central City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara helps nurse Leonard back to health as her own past comes back to haunt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am obsessed with writing this story for some reason and I can't stop myself now.  
> Here's another chapter.  
> I don't want this to be boring and just Sara and Leonard flirting (as good as this sounds), so i had to add a little thrill and danger.  
> I hope you like it and hopefully don't hate me too much!  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

**2 MONTHS EARLIER**

_“Central City Picture News:  Mayor Snart’s cold front melts for the new District Attorney_

_By Penny Smith_

_Many perceive Leonard Snart, despite all of the ways he has made the city develop in his one year as mayor, as Captain Cold. The man pulling all the strings seems always rather cold and distant towards everyone but his sister and campaign manager, Lisa._

_But ever since we spotted him with the new District Attorney, Sara Lance, in the annual Central City New Year’s Eve ball, it seems like this beauty has tamed the beast. No one could imagine seeing Leonard Snart going in the park, or in the movies, or even be seen leaving one of the city’s finest restaurants; always with a beautiful blonde by his side._

_None of the two have either confirmed or denied if they are together; but one thing is for sure: The city sure does love this new side of its mayor.”_

“Ugh, I hate those noisy reporters who write articles without even knowing the whole story.” Lisa complained as she basically barged inside Leonard’s office; not even bothering to knock. “You might want to take a look at this.”

She threw the newspaper on the heavy desk and Leonard grimaced as he read the article.

“Sara doesn’t deserve any of this.” He breathed as he set the paper back on the surface of the furniture. “And we are not even dating.”

“Oh you’re not? And here I thought those endless times you have gone out this past month were considered dates.” Leonard rolled his eyes at his sister’s comment, but that didn’t mean that the same issue hadn’t been troubling him for a while.

The more he got to know Sara, the more he was enticed by her and drawn closer. They had been on many dates the previous month; talked about everything- even his father and her sister. He had found a person he could trust; a person he could be with. And god knows how much he wanted to be with Sara. The problem was that in none of these dates, Sara had made a move that was more than friendly. Sure there was the flirting, but Leonard found himself wanting more… More of Sara in his life.

“Earth to Leonard!” Lisa waved her hands in front of her brother’s face; snapping his out of his troubled thoughts. “Is your _not-date_ with Sara to Central City’s _most expensive_ restaurant still on for tonight?”

“I’m not feeling that well. Can you let her know that I am sick and I won’t make it?” Lisa’s eyebrow shot up. The siblings were interrupted by someone knocking the door and then Mick Rory entering.

“Hope I’m not interrupting you weird sibling bonding time. Here to pick you up for your meeting with Allen.” He announced as he walked over to Lisa who pressed a kiss on his lips.

“Do you really need to do that in front of me?” Leonard questioned with a grimace. “I can fire you, you know.”

“He is your best friend and future brother in-law, so not happening.” Lisa said with a smirk and leaned her head on Mick’s shoulder.

“What are you annoying him about today?” Mick asked and Leonard nodded in agreement.

“The fact that he won’t get his head out of his ass and tell Sara that he likes her.” Lisa stated with an evil smile.

“Can we leave my personal life alone and get to that meeting?” The man tried to reason and this time Lisa sighed.

“This isn’t over Lenny!” He heard his sister say as he walked in the elevator with Mick by his side. “I wonder what Sara will think now that you canceled on her.”

 

Sara wasn’t used on running after someone or being at someone’s beck and call, but somehow when Lisa called and told her that Leonard was sick and he canceled their dinner… she felt disappointed. She was looking forward to seeing Leonard; talking to him or even seeing him smile at her when she stole food from his plate.

Wanting to know Leonard was really sick, she decided to drop by his house to make sure. She hadn’t yet been there despite the numerous times they had gone out together. Lisa provided her with the address after promising not to tell her brother a thing and at 9 o’ clock Sara rang the doorbell to the man’s penthouse.

After a couple of minutes, footsteps were heard and Leonard opened the door, wearing a pair of dark blue pajamas and a robe over them; his tired eyes and paleness indicating that he indeed wasn’t feeling well.

“Is it a good time?” Sara asked; her voice unsure. “I just wanted to see if you were breathing.”

Leonard smirked and moved back so she could walk inside his lavish home.

It was probably 4 times bigger than her house and that was only the ground floor of the penthouse. The whole place was filled with windows and a balcony door that leaded to a beautiful balcony that you could see the whole city from. The furniture on the living room, the dining room and the kitchen were minimal and dark-colored and the only thing that gave the place a sense of home was Leonard’s framed pictures with Lisa. She completely captivated by the beautiful piano that was placed close to the balcony door and she felt the need to ask whether Leonard knew how to play.

A dark glass staircase lead to a large balcony within the house, which by the looks of it was the man’s bedroom.

“I didn’t want to disturb you. Just wanted to see if you were okay.” Sara explained and showed him a bag of take-out noodles. “Chicken noodle soup. It’s good if you have a cold.”

A couple of minutes later both had settled in one of the leather couches and were eating their meal in silence.

“Nice place you have here.” Sara pointed out as she finished her food and set it on the table.

“It’s okay I suppose. A little big for one person.” Leonard answered and looked around his house. He briefly wondered what the hell he was thinking when he bought this large home; he used to want his privacy, to be left alone. Leonard needed a house to hide from the rest of the world in, and now he was opening up his sanctuary to this woman. “Sorry for cancelling tonight.”

“You could have at least called me yourself to tell me.” She said with a shrug and Leonard turned to face her. It seemed like her visit had a second purpose after all. “Bored hanging out with me already, I see.”

“No. Not that at all Lance. I love every moment I spend with you. More than I should.” He coughed and Sara raised her eyebrows.

How can everything change within a moment? How can a sentence or even a word change everything in a relationship?

_More than I should…_

Sara tried to ignore his words and instead she pulled out a package from the pharmacy that contained cough drops.

“Do you happen to carry these everywhere you go?” Leonard questioned with a smirk.

“I brought them for you on the way here. Thought they might help an old man’s cold.” She said playfully.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be hanging out with such an old man. People might talk.” He took a deep breath. “Did you read the article on Central City Picture News about us?”

“My assistant made it her top priority to leave it next to my coffee. You do look hot in the photos though.” Sara smiled at him. “Does it bother you?”

“I just wanted to make sure it doesn’t bother you. I don’t want you to be in an uncomfortable position because of me, when we are not even together in the first place.”

She couldn’t help but notice the faint disappointment at his last words.

“If shitty articles in newspapers are the price to pay to hang out with you, it’s totally worth it.”

He smirked at her and took a cough drop.

“Glad to hear you are sticking around.” Sara moved closer to him on the sofa; placing her hand on his forehead.

“Snart, you are burning up.”

“And they say I’m cold.” Leonard shot back, but his voice came rather strained.

“I’m serious, do you have a thermometer?” Sara asked and he stood up.

“I have one in the bathroom I think. Lisa left it around in case I was sick and she was out of town.” He disappeared in a hallway she didn’t know was there, and after a few minutes he was back with a thermometer in hand. Turns out that the man had indeed fever and his temperature was at 104 degrees.

He reluctantly downed a Tylenol and then Sara suggested he settled in bed. Unfortunately, Leonard was in such condition where he was too tired to even stand up from the couch.

“Leon on me old man.” Sara told him as they walked up the stairs and she soon realized that his bedroom was by far the best room in his house. The large space was mostly occupied by a very large and inviting bed, which had a duvet and multiple pillows. God, she was so exhausted she was thinking of falling asleep on the mayor’s bed. She helped Leonard lay under the covers and set a glass of water and the box of Tylenol and the cough drops on his bedside table.

“Any boyfriend or girlfriend to be afraid of barging in while you sleep?” Sara asked as she kneeled next to him.

“The only person I want in my house is already inside, so no.” The man mumbled. Yep, his fever was really high.

“Sleep tight.” She told him and stood up, turning to sit in one of the armchairs to keep an eye on him. His hand that reached for hers stopped her.

“I’m not gonna sleep if you don’t sleep in this bed. I spoiled your evening. The least you deserve is a good night’s sleep.” She sighed and walked to the other side of the bed; removing her uncomfortable heels and jacket. She was left with only her blouse and skirt as she settled under the covers, feeling the heat that radiated from the man’s body.

“I hope you don’t snore.” Leonard said and Sara laughed.

“I guess you will just have to wait and see.” She joked and literally felt him smirk on the other side of the bed.

“You know this isn’t how I expected the first time you would be on my bed to be like.” He mumbled; moments before falling asleep.

“Goodnight Leonard.”

 

Sara awoke to an empty bed and the sound of water running from the bathroom next to the bedroom. The woman stretched and looked ahead; where she could see the whole city. It was truly a breathtaking sight to wake up to, and definitely suiting for a mayor.

“Didn’t think you were the type that likes to sleep in.” Leonard said as he exited the bathroom; dressed in a pair of black pants, a dark blue sweater and with his shoes already on.

“I’m usually not. But I have to admit that your bed is quite inviting.” Sara countered and stood up; thankful that her clothes hadn’t wrinkled at all. “How are you feeling?”

“After a shower and another Tylenol, much better. Let’s go grab some breakfast in a place down the street. My treat to thank you for playing nurse last night.”

“You don’t have to…” Sara said, but the man cut her off.

“I want to.” He answered as he walked to the staircase. “Take your time to get ready; I’m sure you don’t want to go out with bed hair.” He winked and went down the stairs.

After about 10 minutes of trying to make herself presentable; thank god for the brush, make up products and mouthwash she had in her bag for emergencies, she joined Leonard who told her that they would be going to a cozy little café down the street from his house.

The moment they exited the apartment building though, a couple of photographers were waiting and immediately went into frenzy upon seeing Sara following the mayor outside. Both chose to ignore them and walk away as fast they could; both thankful that the café was only five minutes away from his home.

They chose a table in the back garden of the shop, trying to get some privacy.

“Sorry about them. Thought they would have something better to do in a Saturday morning.” Leonard said and rubbed the back of his neck.

“It wasn’t like you called them. Everyone is interested in who sleeps in the mayor’s bed.” Sara answered with a smirk. Leonard immediately relaxed and the pair fell into their familiar routine.

“So you are saying that you caught Palmer making out with Professor Stein’s daughter in the bathroom in the office?” Sara asked with a laugh, keeping her eyes fixed on the man who stood up, offering his hand to her which she accepted.

“God knows what they would do if I hadn’t walked in. The moment Boyscout saw me, I was pretty sure he peed his pants.”

“Will you ever stop teasing the poor man?” Leonard handed the waitress the money; giving her a generous tip, before exiting the café with Sara by his side.

“I am his boss; messing with my employees is in my job -.”

It all happened in a blur; the sound of a gun being fired, the bullet being buried on Leonard’s chest, the blood.

Sara was alerted immediately; her reflexes making her turn to the exact place where the shooter was just in time to see a woman with dark brown hair fleeing the scene. She turned to Leonard who was beginning to spasm, blood staining his sweater, who’s his hand, had moved to his stomach.

He fell on the pavement and Sara released a scream; kneeling next to him.

“Mayor Snart has been shot, 23 Rockfield Lane. Quick, he is losing a lot of blood.” She said to the 911 caller and shut her phone.

“Len, look at me.” She yelled at him and his eyes met hers. “You’re going to be okay. Help is on the way.”

The tiles under his body were beginning to turn red, and now the amber liquid was dripping from his mouth too. Tears were welling up in Sara’s eyes as she took his hands in hers.

“Sara, don’t leave me.” He managed to say to the woman, who was now crying.

“I’m right here.” Sara answered and pressed a kiss to their joined hands. “I won’t leave you.”

The ambulance was heard in the distance and Sara let out a shaky breath.

“You’re beautiful, you know that? I didn’t say it to you enough times.” He mumbled and his bloody thumb rubbed circled in her hand. “It would be a privilege if the last thing I ever saw was your face.”

“Don’t say that. I won’t let you die you stubborn ass. You are not dying today.” She told him and he smiled before closing his eyes.

 

“What happened out there?”

“I decided to go the old-fashioned way.”

“And you missed.”

“He was shielding her.”

“You could have just used the scream and this conversation wouldn’t be happening.”

“I want Ollie to pay, and I don’t see how killing Sara will be of any help.”

“You still want to protect her. Isn’t that what big sisters do?”

“She isn’t my sister anymore Tommy. Laurel Lance is dead; I am the Black Siren. And next time I won’t miss.”

“That’s my girl.”

“So what’s the plan now? How do we take her out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little clarification:  
> On the canon Earth-2 Oliver Queen is dead and only Robert survived the Gambit's sinking. There is no mention of Oliver whatsover and in this story i took advantage of these "holes" to make the storyline and keep it within Earth 2.


	3. Splinter in the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard is keeping a secret and when Sara finally finds out the truth...it changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written this about half a week earlier and today I finally finished it. It's not too emotional, but i guess it is okay.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

~~

“Sara, Sara wake up!” She shot up from the hospital chair and saw that Lisa was the one who had awoken her from her restless sleep. “What happened?”

“We went to have breakfast and as we exited the café… someone shot him.” Lisa’s hand went to cover her mouth as tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

“Did you see who did it?” She questioned as she wiped the moisture from her eyes.

“It was a woman; dark brown hair, tall. That’s all I saw.” Sara sighed and passed her hands through her hair.

“Where is Lenny..?”

“He is in surgery, but they wouldn’t tell me anything because I’m not family.” She answered; sitting on the chair again. “No word since he was admitted five hours ago.”

“Sara, I’m so sorry that it took me so long to come here. I had to grab a speed train from Star City and...” Lisa couldn’t even finish the sentence as she broke down in tears and the other woman stood up and pulled her in for a hug; trying to console her.

“Excuse me; are you here for Mr. Snart?” A doctor asked and Sara realized that he was the same one that talked to her when they brought Leonard in.

“Yes you can tell me; I’m his sister.” Lisa answered; wiping her tears and taking a deep breath.

“We successfully removed the bullet and thankfully it did not damage any organs. Mr. Snart is currently settling in his room and should be waking up shortly.” The man explained and the two women finally felt like they could breathe again. “Could you please follow me to my office so I can talk to you further about his condition and recovery, Mrs. Snart?”

“Uhm…Yes…But, Sara…” She turned to the blonde. “Can you go to Leonard’s room; make sure he doesn’t wake up alone? Mick will probably be here soon too.”

“Of course.” She answered and the doctor informed her that Leonard was placed in room 115.

Upon entering the room and seeing the man laying in the hospital bed; the first thing Sara noticed was that he looked vulnerable for maybe the first time in the months that she knew him. Leonard was lying in the bed; with his skin white as a sheet under the light of the hospital and the one that flooded from the windows. His chest was bare; stomach bandaged with blood staining the white gauze.

She reluctantly moved closer and sat in the chair by the bed. After a few minutes the man stirred and his eyelids peeled opened with his piercing eyes searching around the room until they landed on the woman- and he smiled.

“ _You_ didn’t leave me.”

“And _you_ didn’t die.” She pointed out with a small smile.

“Like you said I am a stubborn old man.” Leonard answered and looked at his bandaged wound. “You didn’t get hurt, did you?”

“Other than the fact that you almost died in front of me; no.” Her hand reached for his and Leonard immediately squeezed it. “You really scared me today. Don’t do that again.”

“I’ll try. But no promises.”

Lisa practically ran inside the room, falling in her brother’s arms who let out a grunt; causing the woman to step back scared.

“You jerk!” Lisa cried out and Leonard smirked. “You scared the hell out of me.”

“You must really love your jerk of a brother if you came back all the way from Star City to see if I was alive.” He said and Lisa huffed.

“Did you get a good look at the shooter?” She asked and settled in the chair on the other side. Leonard’s eyes fell on Sara and then turned back to his sister.

“Uhm..no.” He mumbled, but his eyes told Lisa that he was holding back somehow.

“I think I should go.” Sara announced as she stood up and let go of Leonard’s hand.

“No. Stay.” He pleaded and grabbed her hand again. “For me?” Sara sighed; sitting back down.

“Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but the Mayor has to issue a statement.” Lisa interrupted the two and earned a glare from her brother.

“Write something; you know how to sound like me by now.” Leonard said and his sister smirked.

“You call me the moment anything happens you jerk.” She told him and kissed his temple. “And if he doesn’t want to call me; you make him, okay?” Sara nodded and the younger Snart smiled thankfully.

“I will let you know. Be careful trainwreck.”

The woman walked out of the room; leaving the two alone. Sara looked at their still-joined hands and sighed.

“I thought you were going to die.” She finally admitted with a shaky voice.

“But I didn’t. And a vaguely remember a beautiful blonde telling me that I wasn’t going to.” He said and smiled at her.

“I couldn’t imagine my life if you died. I’m glad that you are okay, Leonard.”

 

**5 HOURS EARLIER**

“West- Allen, I need you to use every unit you have; every officer and find her. I know that you are trying, but it’s very important for me to locate her.” Leonard spoke to his phone and sighed when the woman agreed on the other end of the line. “And no word of this to anyone, as I told you in the hospital. I hope that you will be as discreet as I was with your other Earth situation. Okay, thank you. Alert me as soon as you get anything and no word to anyone outside of the precinct.”

A knock on the door of the office got the man’s attention and then Sara walked inside with a smile.

“I take it today’s case was won.” Leonard said as the woman dropped her briefcase on one of the chair and sat in the other one.

“The mob family was prosecuted and they won’t be able to escape the charges even with their money.” The woman’s smile was radiant; her eyes gleaming like every time she won a hard case and the first thing she did was drive to his office and let him know all about it. Of course, being the mayor, Leonard always knew first; but he always congratulated the blonde as if he just found out… Even though he always had made a reservation to a fine restaurant to celebrate her success beforehand.

“That’s good. Serving justice must have made you hungry I presume.” He said with a smirk. “What do you say about dinner tonight in our usual place?”

“And here I thought you forgot it.” Sara joked with another one of those captivating smile. “How about you cook for me instead? I missed your bourbon chicken. How was your doctor’s appointment by the way; are you gonna die on me any time soon?”

“It looks like you will be stuck with me for a long time. Doctor said I have done a speedy recovery, but I have to refrain from doing anything physically strenuous for a couple more weeks.”

“Too bad for your armadas of fans.” Sara joked and stood up; getting her briefcase and then turning to the man. “I’ll see you tonight, Len.”

 

Dinner was another lovely evening between the two; chatting about the new hospital ward and Sara’s cases… The man failing to report to the later about his conversations with Captain West- Allen…

“Leonard, your phone is ringing.” Sara called out from the kitchen as she set the plates in the dishwasher. Leonard was in the upstairs bathroom; cleaning the sauce that the woman accidentally stained his shirt with. He probably didn’t hear Sara calling out for him, leaving the phone ringing. “Guess it’ll go to voicemail!”

“Snart, my unit located the woman you were searching for. There has been a warehouse that was rented under the name Tommy Merlyn, a person who was presumed dead in the Glades Earthquake. I sent two of my officers there this evening and they photographed a woman. System matched her as Dinah Laurel Lance. Give me a call as soon as you can so we’ll discuss our next step.”

The woman stood up from the chair immediately; dropping the glass she was holding in the process. The sound was heard on the whole house and soon Leonard came down the stairs and saw Sara kneeling on the floor; trying to pick up the pieces of glass.

“Come on, stand up. I’ll go bring the vacuum; you don’t need to do this.” He offered as he stretched his arm towards her to help her stand up. Sara lifted her head to look at him and his clear blue eyes connected with her tear-filled ones.

“How long did you know that my sister was alive?” She asked with a shaky voice and Leonard’s mouth parted. She knew… He had tried to keep this from her; tried to protect her until he was sure that Laurel was indeed alive and in Central City. That had jeopardized everything… Leonard knew that it was foolish of him to keep Sara in the dark, but it was the only thing that came to mind when he saw the woman and realized that he was basically looking at a ghost. In the beginning he blamed it on the shooting; some sort of hallucination because of the excessive blood loss. But then, when he contacted Captain West- Allen to look into the matter; he soon came to the conclusion that many incidents involving a tall brunette had happened and were left unsolved.

“Sara…” He tried to get a hold of her hand but the woman immediately jerked it away; cutting herself with a piece of glass in the process. Leonard grabbed her wrist and stopped her from moving any further. He lifted the petite woman from the floor and made her sit in the chair.

“Let go of me!” She cried out and tried to escape his hold without any luck. More tears rolled down her cheeks, but he ignored her protests and began removing the small fragments from her palm. “How long did you know? How long were you lying to me; right in my face?”

“I wanted to tell you, Sara.” The man tried to explain to the inconsolable woman. “I wanted to tell you since the first day, but...”

“But?” Sara questioned as she stood up and passed her unwounded hand through her hair. “You had every chance to tell me; in the hospital all those nights that I sat next to you, or when you came back home and I wouldn’t leave your side until I knew you were okay. Why didn’t you tell me? Almost two months, Leonard.”

“She was trying to shoot _you_!” Leonard yelled and Sara turned to look at the man; disbelief and hurt in her eyes.

“What?” She whispered as she walked closer to Leonard. “No…No…Laurel never would never shoot me… She is my sister…”

Sara finally let her guard down…leaving her walls to crumble down as she fell in the man’s embrace and sobbed on his chest. She looked tiny against his strong frame and at that moment…she really was; crying like a young child.

“That’s what I was trying to find out. Meanwhile I needed you to stay safe and not like this… Worrying about whether your sister really is herself; dwelling and thinking about what you did wrong… Wondering how she is back.” Leonard tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Sara’s ear, as she finally began to calm down. “I want to keep you safe.”

“I can protect myself; I just need to find my sister and she can explain… There’s has to be an explanation. Laurel would never hurt me…”

“Sara; we will do this together, but I can’t let you get hurt.”

“I told you that she is my sister; she won’t hurt me.”

Suddenly, a scream tore through the air; making both Sara and Leonard cover their ears. Then, the numerous windows cracked and then broke in seconds, throwing small glass splinters everywhere. Leonard immediately wrapped his arms around Sara tightly as he tried to shield her from the sharp pieces that were erupting around the whole house. Once the screaming stopped, the sound of high heels stepping on the glass was heard and then the broken balcony door was opened.

“Sorry for the windows; I usually knock.”

The woman’s eyes darted to Sara as a wide smile spread on her face; one that definitely was not a nostalgic one. She waved her fingers at her and began walking towards the pair; smile still on her face.

_“Hey sis; missed me?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I also want to say that the big time jump between Leonard's injury and the reveal was done because i wanted Leonard to be properly healed. *Evil laugh because of evil plan*  
> Stay safe and i'll see you in the next one. The upcoming update is "The Canary rises again".


	4. A Siren's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel tells Sara and Leonard her story and reveals her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took so long to update.   
> Life has just been kind of crazy right now and I am only now starting to get everything together.   
> I hope you enjoy. <3   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.  
>  Also, I do not own the picture, all rights again to the CW and the photographer.

~~

“L-Laurel..?” Sara trembled as she looked at the foreign woman that was her sister. Her eyes were observing her just as she did; trying to find something that resembled to the woman she remembered. Externally she looked the same; same piercing blue eyes, same long limbs and grace as she moved. But something had changed. The way she looked her sister, the way she smiled… She wasn’t the Laurel she remembered. “How..?” 

Sara began to walk towards her sister; tears clouding her vision as she stretched out her hand towards the older woman. Laurel let out a laugh and looked at both Sara and Leonard.

“Dinah Laurel Lance is dead.” She said with a smile as she brushed the fragments of glass off of the sofa and laid in it. “I go by Black Siren now.”

“How are you alive…?” Sara questioned as she sat in the other end of the sofa and looked at her sister who continued to look at her with a nonchalant look.

“Well I have been just missing the whole time; now… haven’t I? At least that’s what mom and dad reported. And of course the Queens payed a shitload of money to shut every mouth that could open and say I was in the Gambit.” The nonchalant look was gone from Laurel’s face and it was replaced by a pained one; her eyes wandering around the house.

“Laurel…When the Gambit sunk…dad went to report it; finding out that Moira had payed every person she could to hide that you were aboard the Gambit. She wanted to do everything in her power to keep the family’s reputation intact. What could a detective and a professor do against the most powerful family in Star City?” 

“They abandoned me Sara!” Laurel yelled at her; something that made Leonard to rush in Sara’s side. “ _You_ abandoned me! _You_ were my sister and _you_ acted like I didn’t even exist!”

“They were going to kill them; mom and dad!” Sara moved closer to Laurel; her hand moving to grab hers, but the other woman jerked it away.  “Moira said that if one of us said a word about you being on the ship…that it would be the last thing we said. Of course she did it indirectly, with the help of a not-so-subtle visit from a paid hit man. I told a therapist about you…next day I woke up in the hospital with a stitched-up bullet wound; they said it was an accident in a drive by shooting. But after that, me, mom and dad knew better than to talk about you.”

Laurel’s mouth had gaped open at her sister’s words, but soon the stormy look in her eyes was back.

“While you lived your pathetic life in Star City; studying and getting degrees, being the model daughter I was… _I_ was left stranded in an island for years. _I_ lost track of time… almost lost it. _Almost._ And all that because of _Oliver Queen_.” The name was like venom in her lips and she made a disgusted face as she spoke. “But let’s start from the beginning… That night in the middle of the ocean… Oliver said that this was what our relationship needed… He promised that the cheating thing was over; the trip would be a fresh start.”

She stood up from the sofa and let out a humorless laugh.

“But then I saw his phone...and I realized that I was still falling for every single lie that he told me. And we fought; I screamed a lot. When the Gambit started sinking he wanted to save his own skin. That’s why I threw him on the ocean.”

She looked at her sister; eyes filled with tears. The girl who used to read her bedtime stories, who tucked her in bed…Her big sister was a killer; and somehow she seemed to not care at all about what she had done.

“Aw don’t look at me like that Sara. He survived.” Laurel teased with a smile. “I wanted Oliver to pay; to suffer for what he did to me. But instead he lived and he came back; got a new trophy girlfriend and acted like I never even existed. I spend all these years with him and I was nothing. But I’m back now… and I will show him; everyone… _I matter_!”

“You don’t have to do this… You came back…we can be a family again. Do mom and dad know that you are alive?” Laurel’s mouth was set in a thin line at Sara’s words.

“They don’t need to. I am back to get even and that plan doesn’t include mom or dad. Moira payed; thrown off the Queen Consolidated tower. _Accident_. About as much of an accident was my sudden disappearance. My dear friend Zoom took care of Robert; I think you have heard of him. Now it's Ollie’s turn. He destroyed my life and now I think it's only fair I do the same to him.”

“Why did you try to shoot me?” Sara demanded with a shaky voice. Laurel’s eyes were scanning the younger woman with a smile.

“Well, this is a story for another time… But, I will say this. I improvised and decided it was best to shoot your boyfriend over there.” Leonard glared at her. “See, there is a plan….someone is helping me and wants to destroy Oliver almost as much as I do.”

“Tommy… But he died.”

“I think you know better by now than to think people are actually dead. Tommy was in the Undertaking and he almost died…But _because Oliver let him_.”

“But Oliver came back after the Undertaking.”

“No…He was there the whole time; helping his dad- _The Hood._ He chose to save that bitch Felicity and Tommy barely survived, thanks to Mr. Merlyn.” Sara’s eyes were scanning her sister; filled with disgust. “He has been a great help; giving us the key card to Moira’s office… the code to Robert’s Hood bunker.”

“Why did you want to kill Leonard? How would that help you destroy Oliver’s life by killing Leonard?” The man tensed against Sara as Laurel looked at him with a smile on her lips. Sara’s hand reached out for his own.

“See, it is quite simple, sis. If I killed your boyfriend, there would be nothing holding you to Central City…You would _come back with me_ ; pay Oliver back for destroying our family…I was going to tell you that he shot Leonard and you were going to help me kill every person he loves; well those that me and Tommy didn’t kill already, anyway. He didn’t want me to bring you along; he wanted me to kill you but I found you to be… _a kindred spirit_. I saw the darkness that was brought out of me the night I got my powers… inside of you; in your eyes.”

“And what do you want from me? To leave everything behind? To hunt down Oliver and destroy his life? What is that going to change?” Sara demanded as she stood up; her eyes were now misty as she faced the woman. “Is it going to make your pain disappear Laurel? Erase these years you were gone?”

Laurel looked between her sister and Leonard.

“It’s not about my life anymore. It’s about making Oliver pay; to show him that just as he destroyed my life, I will do the same thing. And I want you by my side.”

“You want me to go rogue and start murdering people. _Why?_ ”

“ _Because you are my sister, Sara!_ And I love you; I missed you!” Sara walked in front of her sister and took her hands in hers.

_“Then stay.”_

“Let me propose a deal.” Sara crossed her hands in front of her chest and lifted her eyebrows. “You come with me to Star City and I don’t throw your boyfriend out of the window with my cry… _or mom and dad_. And don’t even think for a second that I am bluffing.”

Sara looked at Leonard with a sad smile.

If Laurel had told her anything like that years ago, she would have laughed… But know she knew the stakes.

There was still a part of Laurel Lance in her, but the revenge that was controlling her mind was much stronger… Like some kind of bloodlust that kept pushing her over the edge.

And Sara wasn’t about to risk her parents’ and Leonard’s lives.

“I’m sorry, Len.” She whispered and turned towards her sister. “Let’s go.”

The last thing Leonard saw was Sara’s hurtful look as Laurel took her by the hand and they jumped out of his balcony.

 

“So, any news the years I was gone?” Laurel asked, as she and Sara entered the warehouse she had rented.

“You brought me here to chat about the years we spend thinking that you were dead?” Sara questioned as Laurel opened the door and welcomed her to the dark space. As the lights opened, an open space filled with numerous computer screens was revealed and there stood Tommy Merlyn.

“Long time no see Sara.” He said with a smile and waved his hand. “You’ve gotten taller.”

“Now this is a joke.” She mumbled and walked over to the man. “Tell me where we go from here.”

“Right. We have to plan three murders.” Tommy said and turned his attention to the younger Lance.

_“Three?”_

“Thea’s…Felicity’s…And _yours_ …”

“What?” Exclaimed Sara and took a step back.

_“What?”_ Demanded Laurel; stepping forward.

“Your sister was supposed to be killed…It was a test.” Tommy turned to the sisters. “And you failed it. So I am going to do what you couldn’t.” The man pulled out a gun pointing at Sara.

“Tommy, don’t do this…I’ve known you since I was born…” She begged as she stepped away further; the man walking closer.

“Too bad; you are getting in the way of my plans.” Tommy said and before he could even pull the trigger, Laurel released a cry; sending the man flying through the computer screens. “Why would you do that now? I thought we were friends…”

“Sara, _run_!” Laurel yelled and she obliged; at least until the gun was fired and Laurel cried out. Sara ran right back in and kneeled next to her sister. Tommy had shot her in the shoulder and from the looks of it the bullet had went straight out. “Go! He’s still here.”

“Even when you are Black Siren; you are still are my sister.” Sara held her sister’s hand tightly. “And I’m not leaving you.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to kill you here.” Tommy said and the last thing Sara heard was her head hitting the cold floor… and Leonard’s shout.

 

“Where’s Laurel?” Sara questioned as her eyes opened and her head buzzed. She looked around her; realizing that she was in Leonard’s car. The man tore his eyes away from the road and looked at the woman.

“I’m right here, sis.” Laurel said from the back seat; waving.

“Are you okay…your shoulder?”

“All stitched up. Picked up some handy skills through the years.” Sara sighed and smiled at the woman. “And now I think it’s time for me to go.”

“Why? You can stay here… _be a family_ again.”

“I don’t want to. All I can think is how I’ll destroy Oliver’s life. And because I can’t do that here anymore; wouldn’t want you to send your boyfriend’s friend…, _The Flash,_ to get me. This is why I’m going to go on another earth…See how much of a dick Oliver is there… and make him pay for it.”

Sara looked at Leonard; eyes filled with tears.

“You agreed to this?” Leonard sighed and nodded.

“If we don’t do this, Sara… Everyone is in danger. And that includes you, Lisa and Mick. The three people I _love_ the most in this world.” The woman’s mouth parted and heard her sister’s laugh from the back seat. “Also, she didn’t give me much of a choice… Either I get her to another Earth or she kills me and takes you with her to Starling City.”

How could Leonard do this? How could he go against everything he believes in to save her… to protect her? Is this… _love_..?

Once they arrived in S.T.A.R Labs, Harrison Wells explained to them how the process would work.

Jesse would take Laurel’s hand and just like that she would get her to Earth-1; well, Earth-2 for them. There, their friends would be waiting for her.

“You want five minutes alone?” Leonard asked and Sara nodded; wiping the tears from her eyes.

 “But only fives minutes. Some of us want to go to bed knowing our daughter isn’t in another Earth.” Called our Harrison; Harry, as Leonard referred to him as.

Laurel turned to Sara and smirked.

“I’m not dying, sis. Just going away on a trip. Think of it like I’m going to Starling, even though it’s another Earth.”

“Why can’t you stay? You can change… There is good in you, and I know that my sister is still in there.” Sara told her as they laced their hands together. Laurel snorted.

“Just because I didn’t want you to die, doesn’t mean I want to go back being the pathetic excuse of a person I was. Oliver was using me; deceiving me right in my face and I was so helplessly in love with him that it blinded me. I know he hit on you… even my own god-damn sister.”

“Laurel, I would never…” She tried to explain but the other woman cut her off.

“We both know that it’s hard to resist Oliver’s charms, sis.” Laurel reasoned and Sara sighed. “But he… he knew that I would forgive him anything. And I was _so sick_ of being that person.”

“And you don’t have to be. But you don’t have to be a cold hearted killer either.”

“That’s all I have left in me.” She said with a shrug. “I might love you, mom and dad. But the vengeance… the lust to erase every shred of happiness out of Oliver’s life is much more crucial and all-consuming. So I have to go and you have to stay.”

“Try and change, Laurel. You have the chance to now. With no family, no ties, nothing. Be better. You are more than a killer; you are my big sister and I love you.”

Sara pulled the slender brunette in her arms and in a tight hug. Laurel held her reluctantly; feeling something that she had thought was long gone.

_Human._

For just a second she didn’t feel like the Black Siren or a metahuman or even a killer.

She felt like Dinah Laurel Lance.

_But it was just a moment._

“Goodbye, Sara.” Laurel told her and stepped away from her. “I’ll keep an eye out for you in this other Earth; see what you are up to.”

“The five minutes have passed. Let’s go crazy-pants.” Harry said as he entered the room in which the two sisters stood up crooked his fingers towards Laurel to follow him. Sara moved behind the two towards a spacious room that seemed to have some sort of a portal. “Okay; you stand next to Jessie and the rest stand behind me.”

Laurel stood next to the young speedster; who was not older than 23 anyway, and was currently eyeing her suspiciously.

“Ready?” Harry asked her.

“Ready.” Answered Jessie and the two women suddenly disappeared inside the breach...

Sara felt her breath catch in her throat as her sister disappeared, and then Leonard’s strong arms wrapped around her.

“It’s okay; I got you.” He whispered to her hair as he cried in his chest. His eyes lifted to meet the older man’s. “Thank you, Harry. _For everything._ ”

 

Leonard looked at the quiet woman next to him, as he waiting for the light to turn green and he sighed.

She had been through so much pain and now that she had found her sister, she lost her again.

“Do you want me to drive you back to your apartment?” His hand reached for hers and she didn’t object.

“No… I just… I can’t be alone.” She whispered in a strained voice that made his heart clench.

“Okay.” He pulled her close; at least as close he could with the void between them, and her seat belt. Leonard pressed a kiss in her hair and the woman let out a content sigh. “You’ll never be alone from now on. _You have me. Always and Forever_.”


	5. Habib Roohi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Sara finally realize they are meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write a little smut, before i finished the story.  
> Of course it is smut with feelings; and lots of them.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

Tears fell down Sara’s cheeks as Leonard placed her on his bed before walking towards the bathroom to retrieve his first aid kit. He sat next to the crying woman and began cleaning her blood-stained face. Once he was done, he carefully helped Sara out of her now torn clothes and in one of his sweaters.

“Do you want me to go so you can get some rest?” He asked her softly; their hands laced together. Sara’s eyes immediately lifted so they could connect with his and she managed a sad smile.

“Please, lay down with me.” She told him and Leonard obliged to the woman’s request; toeing off of his shoes and getting underneath the covers with Sara- always holding her hand. The woman turned to face him with her eyes; despite being swollen and red, filled with so much love and appreciation. “Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me?” Leonard questioned with a confused expression at the blonde’s sudden statement.

“For being here for me; _for being you_.” The man’s eyebrows were furrowed together in confusion that escaladed even more when Sara’s other hand moved to cup his cheek. “For being the man I fell hopelessly and completely in love with.”

Leonard’s lips parted; not being sure if he heard correctly. She smiled then, with one of the smiles that disarmed him and made him weak.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Sara asked him with the smile still on her beautiful face.

“I’m tired of talking Sara.”

Pulling Sara close by their intertwined hands, Leonard connected their lips in a single kiss. Finally he was able to do that without the pain or the tears or the hurt that seemed to follow them the past months. He wanted their first kiss to be pure, and it was; more than he ever thought something he did could be…

Sara’s hands cupped the back of Leonard’s head, with her nails scratching the man’s scalp lightly. He lost no time as he placed his own hands on the woman’s petite waist and stroked her ribs with his thumbs and then calloused fingers.

“Len…” Sara let out the man’s name in a breathless moan, as he dragged his lips on the juncture of her neck and then collarbone.

Leonard kissed her skin hungrily, but she could always feel the softness in his ministrations from the way he held her in his arms. His mouth moved to her shoulder where he placed more soft kisses and nibbled her tender skin. His hands lowered the one shoulder of the sweater; impatient to touch the newly exposed flesh.

The woman hummed in approval of Leonard’s tender touches upon her.

When she had met the man, Sara would have never thought that they would be where they were now. Again, a lot of things had happened that she would have never predicted.

Her stomach turned upside down; thinking about Laurel.

“Sara? Are you okay?” Leonard asked her; worry lacing his slender face as he tucked a few blonde strands behind Sara’s ear. “Do you want to stop? Get some sleep?”

“No…No…it’s okay…I was just thinking about Laurel…” She answered with a sigh and let her fingers stroke the side of the man’s face.

“We can stop…You probably need some time to…”

“I need _you_.” She admitted and placed her mouth on his again; kissing him until both their lips were swollen and the man looked at Sara breathless.

“How the hell did I get so lucky?” Leonard wondered out loud as he leaned and pressed a kiss on the valley of the woman’s breasts. Sara pushed him so he was lying on his back on the bed and then proceeded to trail a line of tender kisses down the man’s chest after she removed his shirt.

At first the scars had startled her, but Sara didn’t let them faze her. They were his past; they were a part of Leonard and she loved and embraced it just like the rest of him. Her soft lips grazed the damaged skin; Sara relishing the manner in which the man was moaning under her touch. His hands had tangled with her blonde locks as her mouth found its way back to his and pulled him in for another ardent kiss.

Leonard’s hands now moved lower and rested on Sara’s hips; thumbs rubbing soothing circles as he lowered her panties and threw them off of the bed. The woman laughed at his sudden action, before quickly removing the man’s pants along with his undergarments.

“Now who is impatient?” Leonard questioned with a smirk and grabbed Sara’s wrists to restrain her from doing anything else. “Let’s take our time…”

She nodded slowly and Leonard sat up in the bed; pulling Sara close to him, who wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her hands around his neck. His lips were immediately on her neck and shoulder, nibbling her skin until he was kissing her back. Leonard’s clever fingers found their way to the clasp of her bra, which he removed swiftly and threw to the pile of clothes.

“You are _so_ beautiful…” He managed to say at last; cupping the woman’s breasts but keeping his eyes focused on hers. A blush was spreading in Sara’s cheeks and Leonard couldn’t help but smile at her sudden vulnerability. “Do you want _this_ Sara..? Do you want _this_ as much as I do..?”

“I’ve wanted _this_ …” She gestured between them. “…since the first day I met you…I’ve wanted _you_ …”

It was all Leonard needed to hear… he connected their hungry lips once more and Sara lowered herself on his length in one smooth motion. Both let out moans from the pure ecstasy that was brought by their union.

 _“This is what loves feels like.”_ Was the first thing that Sara thought.

This is what completion feels like; and not just the physical kind, but the kind that goes much further than body.

This is what _‘meant to be’_ feels like.

It wasn't like she hadn't had sex before, but this was something totally new to her. Sara never thought a person could feel that way.

A need and love deeper and stronger than everything; an all-consuming feeling that she would be blessed to die from.

Being with Leonard like that didn’t feel unfamiliar or strange… it felt like coming home in some way she had never imagined. The thought passed from Sara’s mind for a moment but she shook it off.

She felt every inch of Leonard inside of her, filling her and making the anticipation bubble inside her body. Sara started moving slowly and then sped up; all while the man had pulled her close… legs still around his waist and hands around his neck. Leonard’s own hands had traveled to the blonde’s back; touching her perfect skin and savoring the way at which she moaned against him.

Mouths met in messy kisses; full of lust and passion…But their hands were intertwined as they reached their climaxes; Sara arching her back and throwing her head back in ecstasy; using the man’s shoulders as leverage, and Leonard pulling her close to him again and grunting her name until he was sated too.

“God…” Sara managed to say as she slid off of the man and settled under the covers with a smile on her face.

“Not quite, but I’ll take this as a compliment.” Leonard answered and propped himself on his elbow in order to look at the beautiful woman next to him. She was looking at him with that same loving expression again; the one that made his hands sweaty and his heart clench in ways it never had before he met Sara. “Wait here.”

The man stood up and wrapped the thin sheet around his waist; leaving Sara with only the comforter now, as he walked down the stairs. She sat in the bed and waited until the melody of the piano filled the entire estate. A smile crept up on her face as she slid  out of the warm bed; donning Leonard’s shirt which she half-buttoned… and walked quickly down the stairs, wanting nothing but to be in the arms of the man she adores so much.

Leonard sat in the bench in front of the piano; sheet still wrapped around his hips and fingers gliding on the keyboard in smooth moves. He was playing Beethoven as she realized quickly; the rich, beautiful notes and melody making her smile grow even more.

Once Sara placed her hands on her lover’s shoulder though; he stopped… turning back to look at her.

“Oh no… Don’t stop on my account… I am just here to observe… See the mayor’s hidden talents…” Leonard smirked and resumed playing… but this time the melody was all too familiar to Sara.

It was the very first song they had danced in that Ball together. Another smile was starting to form on Sara’s lips at the distant memory; Leonard was really turning her soft after all.

Just as he finished the melody, the man stood up and grabbed Sara by the waist; placing a chaste kiss upon her swollen lips.

“Do you remember this..?” He questioned softly and the young woman nodded. “Our very first dance…Care for a refresh?”

His hands found their way back to her waist just as hers did in his neck; the couple had been in that manner several minutes ago, but somehow even after their love-making… that particular scene seemed more intimate than anything, as they swayed in the nonexistent sound of the piano.

Sara’s slim fingers reached to touch Leonard’s cheek softly.

 _“Habib Roohi.”_  She whispered and the way the words left her mouth had the man inhaling sharply.

“Sorry to disappoint Mrs. Lance, but my Arabic is a little rusty.”  Her hand now cupped his cheek and stood on the toes; barely reaching his mouth.

_“My soulmate.”_

He didn’t say anything.

He couldn’t.

Not yet, at least.

So he just held her tighter.

After their dance, Leonard grabbed Sara’s hand; leading her to the bedroom again and pulling her under the covers. The woman ended up falling on top of him and Leonard shushed her giggle with another one of those kisses of his. The exhaustion from the evening they had and their activities began taking its toll on Sara who was closing her eyes and yawing.

_“Hey, don’t fall asleep.”_

_“But I’m tired.”_

_“I want to savor this moment right here for as long as I can.”_

_“Come on, I have to get up early tomorrow. You do too.”_

_“Can you just not think about tomorrow? …Can you only think about today…Tonight? Me…” His hand stroked her bare spine. “…And you.”_

_“I think I can manage.” She answered and crossed her arms on his chest; leaning and pressing a soft kiss on his lips- her hair draping around them like a curtain, as the light of the moon flooded from the numerous windows of his penthouse._

_“Not sleepy anymore, aren’t you?”_

_“Wide awake.” She answered and pulled the thin sheets to cover them as she started kissing him again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that I found the Arabic translation of "soulmate" online, so forgive me for any possible mistake.  
> ALSO, I would like to see that someone else used Arabic in a fic before; which i can't seem to remember the title of. So whoever that was, inspired me for that little part, because i wanted to write it in another language and Arabic was the first one that came to mind. Thanks! <3  
> Next up is the epilogue.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Started to wonder what the future might hold, for me... and you... and me and you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got so inspired today and managed to finish the epilogue of this story.  
> Besides Come Back to me, which is a series, this is my first complete story and i am so happy to share it with you.  
> Hope you enjoy. <3  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

**One and a half year later**

Sara left her office late in the afternoon again; another day filled with paperwork, case files and statements.

And once the young woman opened the front door of her home and took off her heels, she finally let out the breath that she didn’t knew was holding. After pouring herself a glass of wine, Sara putted her hair in a bun and settled in front of the computer, e-mailing her assistant the newly obtained statements.

The footsteps that echoed in the hallway interrupted Sara, who lifted her eyes from her computer screen and looked at the man who leaned against the doorway through her glasses.

“Hard day?” Leonard asked as he set down his briefcase next to Sara’s and placed his suit’s jacket on top of one of the armchairs. The woman immediately smiled upon seeing the man walking towards her.

“More like hard week. The Bennett case is literally taking up my whole schedule these days.” Sara explained and a smirk rose on Leonard’s lips. He moved to stand behind the woman and pulled up the sleeves of his shirt.

“Now let’s see what I can do to help.” Leonard murmured as his hands started massaging Sara’s shoulder soothingly; his thumbs pressing on the tense skin and making sounds of pleasure escape her mouth. Leonard felt the woman pull away and then stand up to face him.

“How was City Hall today?” Sara questioned as she snaked her arms around Leonard’s waist. She cocked her head to the side and observed as the man distractingly bit his bottom lip.

“Pleasantly uneventful. Now that Lily is on maternity leave, Ray isn’t in the mood to test my nerves. He’s too busy being on the phone with her every five minutes to check up on her and the babies. Which means, more time for me to work undisturbed by Mr. Sunshine.” Leonard explained and Sara shushed him with a soft kiss. He smiled at the woman and let her hair down from the bun to fall free on her shoulders.

Both had slipped in an intimacy from the beginning of their relationship and now, they were closer than ever. Unfortunately the past few weeks, Leonard was working on renovations on the orphanage and he had been gone from the house most hours of the day. And when he came back late at night; Sara was probably already asleep from a tiring day at work.

“You really look like a sexy lawyer with the glasses. I had forgotten how much they suit you.” He remarked and Sara rolled her eyes at the comment. Despite that, she trailed her hands of the man’s shirt and started unbuttoning it, warms hands caressing his scar-filled chest. “Not that you don’t look like one without them.”

“I missed you these past weeks.” She murmured against the skin of Leonard’s neck. The man immediately tucked Sara’s shirt out of her skirt, and she squealed as Leonard picked her up in his arms.

“I have been feeling pretty bad for not being around my gorgeous fiancé lately, so if she would let me make it up to her…” Leonard said as he guided both of them to their bedroom and Sara smiled against him.

She had been smiling a lot ever since they got together and Leonard was really enjoying that. Even before they even got together, he considered making Sara smile a great accomplishment. Now that smile was the first thing he got to see as he woke up in the morning and the last thing as he fell asleep. He felt lucky; honestly. Meeting Sara had changed his life so much and from the moment they got together, even though it was under terrible circumstances… everything took a turn for the better.

Everyone around them could see the happiness that radiated from both of them when they were seen together, and even when they were not. Leonard smiled more; his cold front melting even more for his girlfriend and showing a softer and more loving side to the city. And Sara seemed more open and care-free, with her own serious front disappearing more and more every day.

Within four months, Sara and Leonard were staying over to each others’ places so much that they decided to move in together; economy of gas money and all since their houses were pretty far away from one another.

And at nine months together, while they were eating a breakfast in the café down the street from Leonard’s- _their_ \- house, he took a velvet box out of his pocket and got on one knee in front of Sara. Once she had said yes and accepted the ring with the fairly gigantic diamond on top of it; Sara even cried- something that she would later deny and threatened to kill Leonard in his sleep if he said a word to anyone.

“How about I go order some take out; bring some wine and we can eat our dinner here?” The man asked her and she smiled brightly again.

Half an hour later, the two were sitting in the bed; sipping wine and eating Tai food from carton boxes… Sara’s sitting between her fiancé’s legs, with her head resting on his chest… And Leonard’s arms wrapped protectively around the woman as they continued gazing towards the light-up city.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Sara murmured; setting her empty container on the bedside table. Her eyes darted towards Central City again, which looked so pure from afar. She noticed a yellow streak on the roads and she smiled to herself. Their city was safe.

“Looks like Quick is working overtime… But it is a marvelous view.” Leonard answered as he gazed soulfully at the young woman. “Best place to see the city from.”

“I would trade the most luxurious restaurant with the most breathtaking view in a heartbeat, for _this_. I don’t think that I have even seen the city… and the world more clearly than I am with you… _here_. Everything looks so small and the only thing I see… is _you_ , my love.”

 

“What do you think?” The realtor asked the couple, as they glanced around the empty house.

Sara and Leonard had been living together for almost one year, and the man’s penthouse was more than enough for them. It had a bedroom and an office and bathrooms, as well as spacious closets. But somehow, so matter how many furniture they bought together or how many things Sara added… it was still Leonard’s house.

And then Sara’s nightmares had started.

She had seen Laurel; breaking the windows again and then killing her and Leonard. Or Tommy shooting them with arrows and both of them bleeding out on the carpet.

That’s when Leonard suggested getting a house of their own.

 _“We are going to have a future… Might as well start off fresh and in a new place.”_ He had told her and Sara had smiled brightly.

“Do you like it?” Leonard asked her softly; hands resting on her shoulders. She looked at the house again; it really was perfect. High ceilings, a beautiful staircase and a big garden with a pool; plenty of space to decorate however they liked.

“I do. It’s perfect.” She answered with a smirk. The cool air filled her lungs; the air of the change that was just around the corner. The smell of the wooden floor and ceiling and the one of the grass outside made Sara think of change

“So I guess we will take it.” Leonard told the realtor who smiled at the couple and typed something in her tablet.

“Excellent! I will go get the paperwork and leave you to explore the house more.” The lady answered and exited the house; probably to go to her car and get the contracts.

Sara immediately turned to Leonard and wrapped her arms around him. The man eagerly responded to the embrace and held her close, the height difference with even her heels on, quite visible.

“We have a house.” Leonard whispered against her hair and he smiled.

Now that they would have their own place everything would be different. Sure they lived together in his own house, but somehow now… he could see how this was different than before.

“A very empty house, but yes.” Sara pointed out and kissed his cheek.

“It has all I ever needed. It seems full to me.”

It was as if everything was clearer once the man spoke.

She could now see it; _their future._

A beautiful house where they would laugh, and cry and most of all love each other unconditionally.

A house that would have framed photos _of them…_

_Of their wedding…_

_Of their kids…_

_Their future._

None of them knew what was in store for them when they first met, or if everything would be different if they made alternate choices…

But right then, in that ~~empty~~ _full_ house...

Both Sara and Leonard realized that some things were just… _inevitable_.

**Author's Note:**

> So i hope you liked it and the timeline in this story is going to be in a countdown. Which mean the months are counting down until we reach the opening of the story!


End file.
